Death Drop
Death Drop (デスドロップ, Desudoroppu) is a shoot hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Users *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (when fused with Kyousuke) *'Kai' (GO Game/Strikers XTreme) *'Fudou Akio' (GO Game/Strikers XTreme) *'Mistrene Callous' (GO Game) *'Eska Bamel' (GO Game) *'Yamino Kageto' (GO Game) *'Hikita Goushirou' (GO Game) *'Demonio Strada' (GO Game) *'Yamazaki Kotarou' (GO Game) *'Satanathos' (GO Game) Info (GO) Anime It is first used in the GO anime in the Episode 17 to score the third goal of Raimon against Teikoku. In Episode 20, it was used twice to score against Kaiou and made two goals. Tsurugi used it again, against Genei Gakuen in the Episode 34, and scored the first goal for Raimon. It was used in the Episode 41 and broke Shoot Break. It scored the first goal against Seidouzan in the final. In Episode 44, it evolved to G3, and was used as the first part of a chain shoot with Tenma's Shin Mach Wind. It scored the final goal to Raimon. It was seen again in Episode 46 at the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. In the GO game, it consumes a player's TP by 55. Movie It is also used in the GO movie by Tsurugi Kyousuke, first against Unlimited Shining, but it was easily blocked by Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. Later, during the match against Team Zero, Tsurugi used it again and created a chain shoot with Shindou's Harmonics and Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot. Hebino wasn't able to stop it with Serpent Fang, so it scored the first goal to Raimon. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used in Episode 4 by Yuuichi fused with the false Kyousuke to break through Zanou´s Keeper Command 03 and score a goal against Protocol Omega. Usage First, the user kicks the ball up and quickly does a backflip. The ball glows red, surrounded by a purple-and-blue aura. The ball continues the spin, and eventually blue-and-black lighting-shaped patterns surround the ball in a spiral. Just when the user is about to kick it, the energy around the ball condenses, but then lashes back out when kicked. The ball, surrounded in blue energy and electricity, is sent towards the goal. Slideshow Chrono Stone DeathDropCS4HD1.PNG DeathDropCS4HD2.PNG DeathDropCS4HD3.PNG DeathDropCS4HD4.PNG DeathDropCS4HD5.PNG DeathDropCS4HD6.PNG DeathDropCS4HD7.PNG DeathDropCS4HD8.PNG DeathDropCS4HD9.PNG DeathDropCS4HD10.PNG DeathDropCS4HD.PNG DeathDropCS4HD11.PNG Wii Death Drop Wii 1.PNG Death Drop Wii 2.PNG Death Drop Wii 3.PNG Death Drop Wii 4.PNG Death Drop Wii 5.PNG Death Drop Wii 6.PNG Video GO Chrono Stone Trivia *This hissatsu resembles Inazuma Drop. *This shot was combined with Fortissimo to create Joker Rains. *It has a very little similarity to Strike Samba, as the users first do a back flip and then strike. *Death Drop is the first hissatsu in the anime to evolve, though it directly evolved in G3 and not in G2. *Death Drop has never been stopped in the anime. *When it's combined with Shin Mach Wind, it's aura resembled Joker Rains. Category:GO hissatsu Category:Raimon GO Hissatsu Category:Shoot hissatsu Category:Fire Hissatsu Category:Chain Shoot Category:Chrono Stone hissatsu Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Hissatsu